


第119.5章 流云惑月

by Month_like_dust



Category: Original Qork
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Month_like_dust/pseuds/Month_like_dust
Kudos: 1





	第119.5章 流云惑月

他忽然就咬住了裴劫的喉咙。含了一会儿，慢慢用舌尖舔舐。偷眼抬头，却见那人只缓缓抚着他的头，敛起的眼眸不知在看向何处。  
“裴九……”他低低唤着，慢慢上移，含住了他的嘴唇。吻的缠绵，欲罢不能。细长的银线在微暧的光线中粘连着，一如他看向裴劫的眼神。他看着他，胸口缓缓的起伏，脸颊一片绯色，最终敛下眼神：“我，我好像到发情期了……”  
可是他明明已经结丹了啊，他应该能够控制自己了。  
好像知道这个理由不足服人，秦煜转身就要往被子里躲。却被拉住了。裴劫靠近他，吻住了他的唇，手指像是无意识，正轻缓的流连在绽开的纹路上。  
他吻的太温柔了，却像是能够吸走精气一样，秦煜慢慢的脱力，瘫在他的臂弯里。他抬起头来，慢慢的，将秦煜放在了床上，动作实在轻柔，就像是怕将他弄碎一样。  
秦煜瘫在床上，裸露的胸口不住地颤抖起伏，慢慢爬上充满情色的红。  
裴劫散开他的头发，抽开他的衣带，将手伸进了他层层叠叠的衣衫深处。散开的衣衫几乎遮不住他从未停止颤抖的身体，细密的汗珠聚集着，然后滚落。  
秦煜大口大口的喘着粗气，紧紧抓着他的衣服。欲望的根源正在被安抚，像很久之前一样。可为何他不仅得不到满足，甚至生出了别的渴求？  
“裴九……”他拽着他胸口的衣服，像是强迫一样拉着他，祈求他看自己一眼。  
对于他眼神中的欲望裴劫一看便懂，他知道他究竟在渴求什么。他安抚的吻着他，然后下移，吻过艳丽的纹路，咬了咬他的锁骨，最后含住了胸前挺立的腥红。  
秦煜下意识挺起腰身，将自己又往他怀中送了几分。可是怎么办啊，还是不够，好痒，想要更多。眼泪忽然就止不住的流了下来，打湿鬓边，他抽泣着，用力抱紧了他。  
裴劫抬起头来，拭去他的眼泪：“怎么了？”  
秦煜抬起衣袖遮住了自己的脸，闷闷的说：“我，我好像，我想……”  
裴劫耐心的听着。  
然后像是鼓起勇气一般，秦煜放下袖子，对上他的视线：“你可不可以，像之前在魔界那样、那样对我……”  
“嗯。”  
一瞬窒息，像是没有料到这般轻易，他张了张嘴，补充道：“不是，是之前，我第一次去的时候……”他移开视线，再也不敢看他了。  
他忽然觉得空虚。原来裴劫放开了他，下床去了：“裴九？”果然是不同意的。他失落的垂下眸子，无措极了。  
一阵翻找的声音。秦煜有些疑惑，却发现他拿了一个木盒又回来了。视线碰撞的时候他还是下意识躲开了。  
然后灯灭了，裴劫重新上床了。他将那只木盒放在了床边上，一动便不小心碰到了。  
秦煜小心的摸了摸，凉凉的，有些分量。然后便被拉回了注意力——裴劫在脱他的裤子，一层一层，分开他的双腿，让他下意识绷紧了。  
盒子被打开了，他在里面拿了些什么。  
“裴九？”他一惊，下意识要躲。触感冰凉，粘粘的，被抹在后面，慢慢往里推送。他拽着他的衣服，在黑暗中隐约看到它的样子，却实在分辨不出是什么“这是什么？”  
裴劫的动作没有停：“会让你好受一点的东西。”  
秦煜原本已经做好了痛苦的准备，可是除了一开始时满胀的感觉，并没有出现跟以前一样的痛感。他伏在床上，用力抓着裴劫散在四处的薄衫，有淡淡的青草气息。让他十分沉醉。  
他忍不住一下一下向后撞击，想着裴劫如今的样子，描绘自己体型的动作，以及落在自己身上时敛起的眼神……  
忽然就射了。  
他有些脱力，拱在那里不动了，却低低的呜咽起来。一颤一颤，眼泪流了满脸。身后的人将他捞起来抱进怀里，他不敢看他，耳廓胸口的余韵愈加浓厚，整个人都涨得通红。  
“怎么了？弄疼了？”  
他怎么可以这么好？秦煜哭的愈发凶猛，止也止不住。但是仍然忘不了拉着他的手，断断续续的哀求着：“你不要停，不要停下来……”然后自己便先动起来了。  
应他所求，但是裴劫没有把他放下来。他吻了吻他的后颈，手指不住的轻抚他的颈子。秦煜仰着脸流泪，泪珠颤巍巍的落在了两人紧紧贴合的皮肤上，十分滚烫。他在摸他，明明是无意的，却像是十分了解他的身体，知道他的每一处敏感点。  
只是，他好像有些失去耐心了，动作不如一开始那般轻缓温柔。秦煜断断续续的唤着他，扭过头来吻他，像是在奢求一样，那般卑微……


End file.
